Spike's Birthday beach of Paradise
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Twilight and friends decide to do something extra special for Spike's 16th birthday. Anthro, "harem."
1. Chapter 1

I AM working on lover's law, I'm just stuck on the chapter and trying to decide whether or not to do something the readers might find... unusual.

Anyways: yeah, this story's gonna be a bit oc. I'll try to reign them in a little, take it with a pinch of salt.

* * *

If it wasn't Spike, Twilight would have never have brought up the idea. The beach was one of Spike's favorite places: the cool water against his skin felt so terrific, the warm sand to lay upon. Girls in bikinis.

It was that last thought, and the fact Spike was hitting his 16th birthday that had caused a little bit of a devilish idea to spark from Twilight Sparkle's head. She knew Cadance had a private beach on reserve for her and Shining; a little spot the two had gone to for their honeymoon that was hidden away by sheer cliff, topical forests, within a cove. A small mansion of ville that could easily house Spike, her, and her friends, and then some.

And, being as devilish as she was, it hadn't taken the young pink alicorn princess long to decipher Twilight's idea. After all, they both knew about dragons, having studied up together after Spike was born, albeit for different reasons. She gave her blessing with a wink, and ordered a few guards to ready the place and be gone before the the group arrived.

And so it came down to simply convincing her friends to join them. Rarity was surprisingly easy, having had a very similar idea pop into her head, albeit much less extravagant. Alright, she'd simply planned to drag him off into the confines of her bedroom and relieve them both of their modesty.

Well, she wasn't prudish, if anything agreeing to go prove at least that; it was simply that men tended to only think of her for the status symbol, and Rarity was absolutely nobody's arm candy slut. That, and Cheerlie had dibs on Big Mac. And Derpy's wrath had meant the Doctor was off limits. After all, they don't talk about Drifting Belle, the only girl who'd had the balls to challenge the grey furred girl over the Doctor. "I wonder if she managed to grow her hair back..."

Pinkie, not surprisingly, loved the idea of the beach itself, and had to be reminded about the special occasion. Not that it changed her mind, simply what she had in her suitcase. Two or three things which brought just a few questions from Twilight and Rarity as to what exactly that was for. "You'll see!" Was all she replied.

Applejack, oddly, had brought up the idea of bringing along the CMC. Rarity had some protests, as did Rainbow Dash, not surprisingly. "Well, it's for Spike, right? The girls got feelings for him, and their own enough to be making there own decisions, I reckon. I ain't gonna be the prudish one here, considering what ya'll are trying to do."

It was with slight grimace that the offer was extended to young fillies, who'd blossom over the years: Rarity had jokingly admitted she'd had a rival in her sister, and Rainbow Dash actually managed to get the nimble Pegasus filly into short flights; Her record being 5 minutes in the air and 300 feet up before she couldn't support herself in anything less then a shaky glide, having exhausted her underdeveloped wing muscles. Still, Spike was never one to say anything bad, and had often been there to encourage her with Sweetie and Apple Bloom; who'd also become much like the sibling who raised her; not as defined, and a bit thicker, a body built for hiding power, not show or speed, and she often taunted Sweetie and Scootaloo with the knowledge of having wider hips and the biggest breasts.

They fought the idea for some time, being the youngest, least perverted of the group, but eventually consented, their faces flushed with a dizzing array of thoughts, each one a step more erotic then the last. After all, they'd all seen Spike when he'd had his clothes ripped off and had to run home naked, a bit of bad fortune with a creature from the forest.

Yum was the only word they came up with to describe it.

Nobody bothered to ask Fluttershy, who stood with her face bright red on the train station. It wasn't that they really need to: everybody knew Fluttershy would join in unless she really didn't like the idea, she just always had to resist out of nature.

Spike was thrilled. It'd been so long since he'd gone to the beach, and he was surrounded by his friends. Brought along a few essential: a windbreaker just in case, sunscreen, a few inflatables, and his dog collar, a simple concoction of Rarity's that she'd given him for a past birthday, white without those gaudy spikes, complete with a gold flame shape tag. He was rarely without it, and had the white mare help him fasten it, kissing him on the cheek for taking good care of it.

He finally raised a brow when they made it to the normal station for Stallion Beach, then past it, off to Canterlot station, where Cadance had arrange some transport carriages. It had gotten well past noon by the time they finally saw the place Cadance had spoken about.

It had to be bigger then the Library! It was styled much like a standard beach side house: wooden stairwells that divide the house into three stories and the roof: which contained the landing platform for the chariots. Windows opened up most of the house, a single jacuzzi sat on top of the 2nd level's extended balcony.

A single pathway made it's way down to a pier that was obviously just for show, the shallow water unable to support even some smaller boats. Lush forest fill with the airs with coos and cries from creatures that sent flutters down Fluttershy's heart.

A few boards were spiked in the sand, as well a modestly made pit for night time fires and roasts. A full furnished kitchen, complete with all the ingredients for Pinkie to bake at least three cakes, which was helpful, since she planned to eat at least one.

"Princess Mi amora Cadenza has called back the guard so that you may have your privacy. Please send a letter when you want to be picked up. Is there anything else I can help you with, Princess?"

"No no, you're fine... mr..."

"Iron wing, my lady."

"Yes, Mr. Iron wing, give the princess my thanks." Twilight said as she waved them off.

"Twilight, this is too much, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I would've been happy at Stallion Beach. A little crowded, but hey." He said as Twilight jostled around the deck, looking for the map Cadance had left her.

"Oh hush. You're my number 1 assistant."

It wasn't that hard to decipher: the girls names were stuck onto the doors, and they quickly settled in, unpacking the few (even for rarity, who'd brought only 2 suitcases this time, which had bewildered most of them). Spike's room was between Rarity's and Twilight's, a door connecting all three of them, and he'd panicked as Rarity had walked into him changing into some Hawhinee themed swim shorts. "Ah Rarity! I'm Sorry!" He blurted instinctively, his face redder then the high cut, extremely revealing number that took his sense by forces. There was practically nothing to back, skin and just enough to hug the curves of her magnificently supple ass, her tail swishing around to give him a good look.

"Why are you apologizing? I walked in on you, Spike." she corrected, and did a little twirl. "Do you like? I was thinking of putting it in my summer collection when we got back. It's not... too much, is it?"

"Anything looks good on you Rarity." He mumbled, unable to pull his eyes away from her as she twisted to and fro, giving him a good look at her cutie marks. She smiled, revealing in how stock his compliments had become. Also, she was happy to see her remembrance of Spike running past her boutique stark naked was not as off as she'd fear, and was already beginning to impress her once again, not to mention send the tiniest amount of lust sliding down her inner thigh.

"That why you deserve this Spike; you always do your best to good to your friends. Come on, Twilight and everybody is waiting for us outside. They have a surprise for you, spike.

"Is it Jewel cake!?" He asked innocently, causing Rarity's smile to grow wicked.

Even though they'd all been planning this moment, a small jostle of nerves passed through the group. They, hadn't after all, told Spike anything about their plan for today, or if he'd found any of them outside Rarity really attractive. Of course, He'd been caught peeping on a few of them; namely the CMC when they'd gone skinny dipping at Sweet Apple Arces. And Applejack when she'd done the same a day later to catch him. And Big Mac, which was odd, because he'd known about her little plan...

Still, as wings settled down, and the girls took measurements (and again wondered how the hell Pinkie managed to keep her figure with all that sugar.), nerves turned into thrilling pins and needles at the very thought.

The door to the front opened, and Spike saw all his friends out and in a row each one of them in swimsuits much like Rarity's, and obviously designed by the her, with flecks of jewels and bejeweled thigh straps. All test products for her summer line. "What's the surprise?" He asked innocently again.

"This!" Twilight shouted.

Spike's eyes widen. The platoon of gorgeous goddess slid off their straps, their swimsuits coming along with rolling fingers, peeling off their figures, breasts bounding from their fabric encagements. The cool sea breeze teased their nipples firm and erect, except for the innies of Pinkie, Fluttershy (who was being helped along by Rainbow Dash per usual.) , and Sweetie Belle. Glorious smooth (annoyingly so, in Pinkie's Case.) abs became exposed, Navels that guided his eyes to following nimble fingers as they slid down and pulled cloth with hem till they were just hanging on the thighs.

"What are you guys-"

"Twilight told us about dragons." Spikes breath hitched as she felt Rarity's arms snaking around him, his mouth drying as she pressed her chest against his back and rubbed that spot along his spine that caused a chill down his spine. "How they have little harems... How they prefer their childhood friends... and Spikey-wikey's our little dragon..."

"B-but I can't d-do that to you guys! I can't take you all for myself, you're ponies, you're different." He gasped, kicking himself as blushed harder. Rarity giggled huskily into her ear. She moved kissed his cheek. "You guys-"

"Spike, that exactly why we're willing to do this." Applejack huffed, hands on her still covered hips. In fact, they'd all stopped at there, and looked at him with the same gentle smile. "Yer always fighting off yer dragon side. Always trying yer hardest to make us happy, and ya've suffered because of it. It's our chance to give something back, and frankly, ya'll know a funner way to show yer appreciation?"

"Just... a few rules, Spike." Twilight said with a blush. "This is only for you. So no telling ANYBODY. Especially Shining, unless you want him to kill us."

He could only nod as he struggled to process them approaching with tits out, encircling him a rainbow of breasts. "Two: you've got a couple of virgin sacrifices." He snorted out a puff of smoke in excitement. "You gotta be gentle, Spike; no still means no. They'll come to you when their ready. Same goes for everybody else. If somebody says they don't want to, respect that."

He nodded slowly. "anything else?"

"Yeah... after this... you belong to me." Rarity whispered in his ear and tugging on his collar. "Do you agree to these terms?"

He didn't have time to think before he quickly shouted. "YES!"

"And on that note." Twilight said, tugging at Spike's shorts, dragging him front and center of his newly formed "harem." She took his shaking hands, still unsure about everything, and placed them on her still covered hips. Helped him hook his thumbs in the holes of her swimsuit.

"Open your present Spike." Rarity whispered. "Take charge, just like a dragon would."

He let his fingers slide ticklish down, reveling the velvet feel of Twilight's fur. He'd lay next to her, finding comfort in this feeling. Now, he found his hormones screaming at him.

The bikini fell lightly to the floor. As the the one Rarity was wearing, and Applejack. Fluttershy's with a last tremble of resistance from Rainbow Dash's tugs.

Everybody was gloriously, and completely exposed, a few with the intoxicating perfume of arousal trickling down their legs, banging at Spikes well constructed wall of control, chipping the tiniest holes. He looked up, against greeted by the now devilish smiles of his friends.

Without asking, drove his lips against Twilight's, who welcomed him.

He felt hands tug at his shorts, gripping and grabbing so devilishly, untying the drawstring while "stumbling" across his hardening member, barely being held in check by the material. His sense overloaded with jolts of excitement and her felt hands grabbing his butt, hands stroking his tail, rolling over his chest.

Bringing his own up with Twilight's chest, causing a hitch in her breath, taking her lips away to sigh and shiver at his fingers danced along.

"Got it!" Sweetie Belle said, a last getting the knot undone. "Oh man, Look at how big Spike's tent is. He must be bursting to break loose."

"Well, getém out then, before he bursts." Applebloom said. The three youngest mares hooked the rings of his shorts, and Spike looked down, and then back up at his older mare friends.

"No turning back now, Spike." Rainbow Dash said. "How much have you been saving up, cause you got a lot of girls who are dying to buck a dragon."

"Yeah!" The girls shouted as they pulled his shorts down in one go. His cock nearly manage to hold them off, bouncing free in all it's thick, hard glory. It was big, almost the entire length of his thighs, and and thick as their wrists, pulsing angrily, jabbing twilight in the stomach. Ribs and bumped for her pleasure, drooling tiny bits of precum.

"Sweet Celestia... look at that thing." Applejack said. "Spike's both a shower and a grower. I don't think anybody could match up to that."

"Um... well... actually, your brother..." They all turned to Fluttershy, who throw her hands over her mouth, shocked by her own admission as much as everybody else. "... I mean.."

"Called it. You owe me 50 bits, Jack." Rainbow Dash said. "Told you Fluttershy bucked your brother."

"Hell." Applejack moaned. Fluttershy squeaked as Applejack threw her a look.

"Naah!" Their attention all turned back to Spike's odd cry. Sweetie had gotten a little curious herself, and giving it an experimental lick, causing the inexperienced dragon to jump a little, much to the amusement of his "harem."

"Hee hee. Did you like that spike?" She asked, batting eyelashes as spike grimaced in the mass of confusing emotions and urges. She grabbed his length, and waved it to and fro. "Should I keep going?"

"Don't tease him, dear." Rarity scolded as she watched her younger sister nuzzle his length, growing only slightly jealous. "Spike, go on, tell her what you want."

"Y-yes please." There was a round of laughter; Polite as usual. His voice rolled into a hiss as she felt her lips draw up and down, planting kisses. She found reach down, feeling twin ripe mounds filled with Dragon juice, big, just like the branch they hung from. Built to support bedding multiple girls multiple times.

Just the way they had hoped. It was going to be a fantastic week.

* * *

Yep, blue balling you guys. I'll see if I can Lover Law out this week.


	2. Chapter 2

wow, a lot of people getting mad at me blue balling them for so long. Ha ha, okay here's the next bit.

* * *

Even though Spike was a dragon, and the girls feeling the effect of their present, the girls knew his first time would have him tiring out soon. He was, after all, inexperienced, and usually it took several month to build their harems as large as Spike. It was this thought in mind the older girls took to helping Rarity pick up her swimsuits (and relieve themselves, in the case of Rainbow Dash, who seemed to have a knack for driving Fluttershy along with her.) while the Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo had managed to pin drag him to a nearby lounge chair, pushing him down semi roughly, and taking in the sheer thrills of having Spike's dragon hood pulsing madly and angrily at their feathery kisses.

He'd have fought them off and tried to regain control, but really, when had anybody be able to corral the girls? He had noticed, through his drunken haze of pleasure, and one of them had not been quite and enthusiastic, and he eventually found words in his grunts and groans.

"Scootaloo?" He said with a coo. "Are... you okay?"

The young girl shot up, "Um, yeah, why, uh, w-why do you-"

"Scootaloo's a virgin." Apple Bloom said after a long lick then nearly cost the dragon a bit of his pride. Sweetie and Bloom both stopped, and for an instant, Spike was caught between the odd feeling of being both thankful for the reprieve and hating every moment. He pulled himself up.

"Well I mean.. it's just..." Scootaloo fidgeted. "M-my wings."

Spike pulled her gently to her. "What's wrong with your wings?" He asked, reaching back and spreading them a little, causing the orange mare to shiver. "Scoots, you've got pretty wings."

"Awww." The two other said. "See, Scoots, we told you."

"They're t-too small still."

"You can fly with them, can't you?" Spike said, "there's nothing wrong with them being small. I think their cute."

She blushed even harder. "Do you really think so- wait what are you, ah~!"

She cried out as Spike pulled one her wings to his lips, carefully not to tug the feathers off on accident, nibbling along the bone, tugging softly. She squirmed, and found herself falling on top of him. "Y-your're gonna mess up my feathers!"

Spike let go, and looked up at her. "Scoots, you know a lot of boys like you." Sweetie Belle said. "Featherweight, Pip. I bet they'd kill to be Spike right now."

"So that's why they were asking me about you... Well, I mean, I can see why; you're pretty cute." Spike said. The young filly beamed a little, and leaned in, kissing the young dragon chastely. "Well, that was... well..." he puffed. "Better then eating a feather on accident."

The girls laughed at his admittance. He had ruffled her feathers a little, and she would have to preen them later. He jostled suddenly, bucking his hips and throwing her further up his chest a little. "Ah, Apple Bloom."

"What?" He grimaced as she took him down to the base. She came off him with a pop. "Ya'll can have your talks, but I want to buck a Dragon sometime before I explode."

"Hey Scootaloo, I got it!" Sweetie Belle said, pulling her friend to her side, whispering in her ear. The girl's face explode with heat, her eyes widening, and even the orange of her fur couldn't hide the beet red for her cheeks.

"B-b-but That's..."

"Fun. Trust me. You'll be begging for seconds and thirds if Spike can handle it." Spike didn't respond, to busy grabbing Apple Blooms red locks, tugging, which seemed to encourage her.

The yellow mare bobbed up and down with increasing gumption, her tail swishing from side to side. She'd had her ventures; a brief little relationship with a fairly nice Stallion from the Juice family, whom used some Apple products, and thus, had outings and ventures with the family. She'd have probably been steady with the boy, Orange, if they hadn't been caught by Big Mac in the barn, doing unmarely things.

Still, she suppose it was for the best, as it now made it guilt free to enjoy the girth and growth of her oldest, and only, dragon friend. She let ran her tongue in circle around the tip, and dived back down, came up for air, and noticed Scootaloo had stood up, crotch dripping eye level with Spike's increasing desperate face.

"Aw, I was gonna do that." She teased.

"Do... wha-" Spike's eyes widen, as Sweetie Belle held the mare find her balance as she threw a shaky leg over Spike, and stood over him, chilled electricity powered by an array of emotions course through her visibly. Her tail raise, presenting, out of the way. Her quim was on full display, puffy, leaking, untouched; in a word, beautiful.

Heart breath was hitched, and she turned around to look at Spike. "Um... Sweetie Belle, are you sure about this?"

"Trust me." The white furred girl purred. "Spike, you know what to do, right?"

"I... have an idea." He replied as he tried to push off Apple Bloom's onslaught to catch his breath, then added. "... Several ideas."

Scootaloo blushed at the idea. She lowered her hips, stopping as Spike's hand snaked up her thighs to steady her. A few drips hit his face, and a let his tongue send a thrill through Sweetie. His hand was also shaking, and his gasps tickled her, stroking the dim ember in her into a small fire. She turned back to her friends, and whacked Apple Bloom.

"Ow!" The young girl said with a pop. "Jeez, can't ah girl enjoy herself? Jeez, fine, but he was so close, ya'll should have just let me finish instead of blue ballin the poor boy."

His hands no longer clawing and poking her flesh, she continued slowly, until the heavy scent of mare in ready filled his nostrils, droplets falling into his mouth, giving him the first taste of a woman, any woman. He didn't fight the urge to pull her the rest of the way, burying his snout into her.

"Ah! W-wow! S-Spike!" She cried out, brand new emotions flooding into her every nerve. "Ah! Ah!" She squirmed, rubbing herself every which way as her hips rolled up and over, all over his scaly features, and soon found an odd rhythm that synced with her coos, pitch rising as his tongue slipped out, wiggling along to taste deeper into her.

"Awwww fffff-" She hissed. "God... Spike... ha..."

"That looks fun." Apple Bloom said. "How's it like riding a Dragon's Tongue, Scoots?"

She could barely hear. She didn't know if she had the clarity to answer. Or even the need, as her body rocked. He twisted an turned inside her, causing her tail to stay at full attention, nearly mirroring the rock hard member she looked down at, thoughts creeping into her. Should she? Could she? Would Apple Bloom get mad?

"If ya'll want to finish him off, Ya can go right ahead, Scoots." She said, reading the girl's glazing eyes. "Ya should be pleasing him, he is the birthday boy, after all."

"She's got a point Scootaloo. Try it out."

She nodded, and fell forward, cause a slight hitch in Spike's ministrations as he took her full weight. She felt him grab her, and with little trouble lift the young mare rear up and shifted a little. "Spike..." She whined, shaking her butt a little in fustration that had built in the few moments. "You stopped."

"Just... getting comfortable." He huffed, and rewarded her patience with a long lap. "You're very tasty, Scootaloo."

She didn't know to how respond, instead turning back to the prize before her. She reached out slowly, and found she could quite get her hand around it's girth, which sent a little bit of extra shivers down alongside Spike's twisting and teasing tongue.

She gave it a few licks, causing the using grunts to pour out the dragon, but Apple Bloom pushed her back up. "Girl, take him down the gullet already, You're gonna give him an ulcer teasing him like that."

"But it's so big."

"And Tasty." Sweetie Belle added.

"Come on, Scootaloo, you can do it!" the redhead said, letting go of her friend, which dropped her face to kiss the tip.

She pressed her lips, parting them over him, cause a gasping nibble at her cunt, the shock pulsing through her and lower her a bit further. Her mouth filled with pulsing dragon meat, dripping with savory juices, and she'd only gotten the little more then the tip in!

She struggled mightily to bottom out, rolling her tongue to make room, enjoying the gasping nuzzles into her soaking cunt she received in thanks. When she found she couldn't go further, so pulled up, letting her tongue stroke his length while her friend hands grasped what she couldn't swallow, and began her slow bobbing, milking him with chirps and gurgled pants as her friends watched the two, fingers deep in themselves, keeping them at a steady buzz while the two grew in fever.

It wasn't like the toys Sweetie had offered her, or her own two fingers when she'd gone and given herself the odd moment in the bath.

Oh it was so much better to suckle on.

It wasn't long before Spikes grunts came with a small whine, and he pulled away from her tasty snatch, gasping "Scootaloo, I'm gonna... I gonna!"

She wasn't so stupid as to not know what was coming. Or who, in this case. Spikes hips bucked into her, gagging her a little, and suckled on the head, stroking him, not wanting to waste the chance to taste what dragon was like. Her tongue circle around him, driving his bucking wilder.

Finally, with one hand, he grabbed her head, and pushed her down suddenly, catching her off guard, and spilling a torrent of cum down her gullet with a roar big enough to scare even the bravest of ponies. It exploded out from the vacuum seal of her lips, creamy white and thick like syrup.

Scootaloo could do nothing to pull herself up and off, and swallowed what she could to try and breath again, her eyes rolling up into her head. She robotically continue her action, but her body grew limp, and she dropped into his form, where he continued to hold her skewered for a few more thrusts before he came back down to earth.

And was immediately terrified. "SCOOTALOO!" He gasped between breath, pulling her off with pop, his cock still hard an ready to go, letting her fall back onto him. "Scootaloo... oh no!"

"Spike, relax." Sweetie Belle said. "Look at her face."

The thin outline of a smile graced her maddened and unconious features, her tongue limp off to one side, unable to garner then strength to retract itself. Scootaloo had cum. Powerfully, unnoticed by the dragon, but shuddering and whimpering as she'd been forced to devour him. "It must've been too much for her." Applebloom said, pulling her friend off the dragon, who sat up, boner still jutting out.

Despite his concerns, and despite how his knee and legs felt, he really wanted to continue. "But I thought, you know, she'd come with a show and all that..."

"Spike, it's not a porn. Some girls squirt, some don't. Scoots doesn't." Sweetie Belle said. "But you did a good job, don't worry." She kissed his cheek as he quicked her up, and set her down on the chair. "She'll have to wait a little longer to enjoy the ride, I suppose."

"Um... about that." Spike turned to the two, and both of the girls eyes fell to his cum covered cock. "Where is everybody else?"

"Rarity said she'd mmph- wait a little longer till you got a little experience." Sweetie replied, licking some of his fresh goo off. Apple bloom quickly joined her, and Spike struggled to keep from falling on Scootaloo, his body already preparing another batch. She didn't finish, taking a good long suck as she tried to bottom out herself, nearly doing so, but pulling back with a cough. "gah- ***cough cough* **Jeez, Spike, you shoved all of this down her throat?

"Eh heh..." The two girl stood up, and stroking him, guided him back to other chair, pushing him down. Apple Bloom turned to her friend, "my turn?"

"Sure."

"Alright." She straddled him, shivering as the length of his cock slid across her voluptuous golden ass. "Ya'll fine with me being yer first, right spike?"

"Well, Rarity said she wanted to wait..." He said, only slightly disappointed the older mare would not be the first woman he sheathed himself in. "I guess it's fine."

She whacked him hard enough for even his thick hide to feel. "You guess? That's not what to tell a girl, Spike. Try again."

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom! You know I didn't mean it like that!" He panicked. "Of course I don't mind, you're beautiful and great, and hot! Just, um... tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"I don't think... you can." She said, kissing him deeply, realizing the odd taste was that of her friend still on his tongue and snout. It was oddly erotic, and sweet smelling, a scent that only caused her to want to taste it again. She'd have to see if Scootaloo really followed after her older "sister" later.

She rocked against him for a few moment, giving her friend a good show to drive numble fingers that took Sweetie's incredible voice and drove it to a whispered pant. She was burning with desire herself, sliding herself back along the length of him, raising her hips a little while tongues danced and fought in sweet hedonism.

"Alright." She whispered, pulling back, touching foreheads, raising her hips so high she had to stand to get him underneath her. "Alright Spike. Gentle now."

She hissed as the tip slide in, inch after gloriously filling inch filled her vice grip like quim, and for a second, they stopped, savoring the simple feeling of being stretched so deliciously, and being nowhere near finished. "Ah... sweet Celestia... Spike." She wiggled down, doing her best to bottom out, and finding the idea increasingly difficult. "I knew ya'll were big and thick... but..."

She didn't finished, broken off topic by a soft thrust of his hips, bouncing the words out of her mouth with a chirp. She was all to happy to follow along, Rolling her hips as Spike bounced her in his lap clumsily, trying his best not to ask her the virgin question.

Sweetie Belle had only just rode out the first of her own waves of pleasure, juices soaking the knitting of the chair underneath her, but her hands had found the fire in her stomach and loins unsated, and she pressed the back down, eying her two good friends bucking each, her hips rolling into knowing fingers, soaking them in lust once again. "How is he, Applebloom?"

"Getting better with every stroke!" She chirped honestly, as Spike finally managed to get a decent rhythm going that grew in tempo, and the young filly's pitch, with each passing moment. "Oh my stars..."

The sound of flesh on flesh grew, almost as loud as the waves coming from the beach. Hungrier and hungrier the two grew, and Spike found his arm traveling upward, groping, grabbing, pulling her down, smothering him in her chest, which she suddenly found a pleasant idea as his tongue snaked out and wound it's way around her breasts gently, shocks of ecstasy riding down the nerves in her chest as it slid around her nipples, rolling them around, tasting every inch of her bountiful chest. "Just like that Spike... oh Celestia... oh... ah.. AH!"

Her body shook suddenly, freezing while he continued on, only adding the the tidal wave of pleasure that blindsided her. She looked like she was screaming, but no words, only a long, drawn out gasp.

"Spike made you cum... already?!" Sweetie Belle confirmed. She grew limp, like Scootaloo had, but was unable to rest, or even think, as Spike continued with a grunt, and she found herself chirping, a little worried, but unable to find much more then "Buck, buck, buck".

Another wave hit her a moment later, ever muscle in her body baring down on the relentless evade, to slow him for a rest. And again, as he didn't. She clung to him for dear life, slightly scared that of losing her mind, but enjoying her trip to insanity. "G-gimme... a rest!" She gasped finally after her fourth orgasm hit.

"Hnk!" He grunted, and through all the training of his life, found someway to stop himself and worry. "Ah! A-are you okay?"

Sweetie Belle could her the whine in his voice. He was really trying not to continue, to be worried when he was feeling selfish. That was the Spike who got to fuck his friends stupid. "Spike, she's just tired. Trust me; I think you got her addicted."

Bloom raised her thumb weakly in support. "S-sweetie.. you gotta finish him off." She said, pulling herself up and off with Spike's help, nearly toppling over she she tried to move out of the way. She shook, her legs drenched in juices, and she had spike support her as she climbed over to give him a quick peck before her knees buckled and she sat in the sand, catching her breath. "He's almost too big..." She panted.

Sweetie straddled him, letting herself enjoy the feeling of the thick pulsating flesh underneath tickling her nerves, leaned in, and gave a namesake kiss. It was much more softer, feathery, almost ticklish, with no tongue needed. He fidgeted, bucking slightly, trying to maneuver her with his hips. "Spike, calm down."

"B-but I'm..."

"It's okay, Spike, I'll take care of it. But, you're being to rough."

"Too rough?" He snorted, as if it was something he was proud of.

"I'll explain later." She said, finally stilling him as she grabbed what she could of him with one hand, lifting her hips up to greet the tip. "Let me handle this. Lay back, and just enjoy it."

She hissed as wiggled her hips down around him. She was much more the vice then Bloom was. Too tight, it turned out, as with the last little wiggle, he grunted, almost painfully pulling on her hips, and she gasped as she felt her tummy swell with his second load of dragon juice. "Ha ha, wow, I'll take that as a compliment." She purred, reveling in the feeling.

The young dragon looked sheepishly away. "S-sorry."

"It happens." She said, kissing him on the forehead. "Sides, it doesn't look like you've settled down any."

"Well... you are really tight."

"So I've been told." She giggled.

"H-hey, Sweetie?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"U-um... did... Why didn't Rarity want to take my first time?" He asked in a whimper.

"Well... if I had to guess... Rare's a virgin... You're a virgin... that's incredibly awkward awful sex. I mean... you got really lucky with us three."

"Huh?"

She pulled up, distracting him as every nerve in his body suddenly shiver, and she landed with a coo, wriggling her hips and stopping as he bucked into her. "Easy Spike. I'm not into rough rides like Applebloom. Gentler. Softer. I'll go at my own pace, just enjoy it and try no to move."

"R-rough r-rides?" He panted, his nostrils flaring as she raised up and slowly came down against in divine toture, forcing his cock to strength for more blood, more girth, anything to make space in her body. "B-but Applebloom didn't say a-aaahh-anything." He shuddered with a roll of her hips.

"Like I said, ah- B-Bloom's into that sort of thing. You didn't even- ah- stick it in Scoots and she's passed out. Thin-ha-think about it."

She'd built a steady rhythm, much, much, slower then He'd been with bloom, with all of the power and drive being curtailed as she's steady him. "Think -ha- of this... as lesson number 1."

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
